


How To Be A Wizard

by Lady_of_the_Blade



Category: Original Work, Wizard101
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other, Wizards, i have no idea how to tag things, so just bear with me here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_the_Blade/pseuds/Lady_of_the_Blade
Summary: Wizard City is under threat from an evil warlock, Malistaire, and his legion of dark forces. So when seven teenagers are brought from our world and into the Spiral, you can tell that they never signed up for this in the first place.





	1. Welcome To Wizard City!

**Author's Note:**

> Kane Wolftail - a Myth Student and certified "nervous wreck"/nerd  
> Rowan Dragonblood - an Ice Student with real skill on the violin  
> Antonio Suncatcher - a Storm Student and major flirt with a sensitive side  
> Blake Ironheart - a Life Student with no fear whatsoever  
> Angela Darkcaller - a Death Student who's too shy for her own good  
> Calamity Moonhunter - a Balance Student and walking oxymoron  
> Iridian Flamerunner - a Fire Student who's not afraid to speak her mind, no matter how loud

A wise old man leaned on his staff in exhaustion, peering into the crystal ball on his desk as if it held the answers to the universe. A grey owl wearing a cap flew onto his staff, peering into the crystal as well. 

“Whooo are they, headmaster Ambrose?” the owl asked in a throaty voice. 

“These seven teenagers are the key to stopping Malistaire once and for all, Gamma.” the aforementioned wizard teacher stated, stroking his beard in thought. “They come from a world that has magic, yet they don’t even believe in it! How unusual…” he murmured.

“Then we should bring them to Wizard City as soon as magically possible to teach them how to use their magic! There isn’t a moment to lose, headmaster!” The grey owl cried.

The old man sighed and adjusted the monocle on his left eye, “I suppose you are right, Gamma. The fate of the Spiral rests in their, albeit inexperienced, hands.” The owl flew off the staff and hid behind a stack of books, peeking his little grey head out to watch his master perform the spell that would bring the teenagers into their world.   
In a matter of minutes and in a flash of light, there in his office, stood seven teenagers. Three boys and four girls, all looking confused, worried, and scared.

~~~~~

The tallest boy, a latino with startling grey eyes spoke first. “Hey, what’s going on?!” 

“What the hell is going on…??” a girl with brown hair and light blue eyes questioned, examining her surroundings and her new comrades. 

“Whoa! Check out the threads we’ve got!” a girl with tanned skin and amber eyes grinned and fingered the hem of her maroon sleeves. 

Indeed, as soon as they set foot in this new world, their clothes changed from typical jeans and sneakers, to cotton robes and soft but sturdy boots. 

The commotion continued amongst the teenagers, as they examined themselves and questioned their whereabouts, their voices growing louder in panic. 

This continued until the headmaster slammed the butt of his staff into the ground beneath him, sending out a blast of air and silencing the new students. Seven shocked faces finally acknowledged the person that brought them to Wizard City. 

“I understand that you must be confused at the least, but if you will allow me to explain, then I shall.” He straightened up as much as possible, “I am Headmaster Merle Ambrose, of Ravenwood school of magical arts. This is my assistant, Gamma.” He motioned to the now revealed grey owl, who bowed in greeting. “Now, as for why I’ve brought you all here.” He gestured to the crystal ball on his desk, and displayed a picture of a man with long black hair and beard. He had beady black eyes and a scowl on his face. “This is Malistaire,” he explained, “a dark wizard who seeks to destroy Wizard City for reasons unknown. He hasn’t done much yet, but he will eventually. And while I pride my school in teaching the wizards of the next generation, I fear that none of them are ready to stop this menace.” He swept a hand over the crystal and the image of Malistaire disappeared. 

“Okay, that’s all well and good but…” the boy with gold eyes and long brown hair gestured amongst himself and the others, “...what makes you think that we can stop him? I mean we’re just simple humans, not mages or wizards or whatever.” 

“Ah, but that is where you are mistaken.” headmaster ambrose waved his hand over the crystal ball again, this time displaying moving images of the seven teens before him. “You see, you all display great magical power that has been shown in your actions.” he turned to the latino boy. “You, young man, are Antonio Suncatcher. Your intense will and respect for others gives you the ability of divination. Storm magic.” the latino, now named Antonio, glanced at the crystal showing him at a young age sticking his finger in an electrical socket, giggling as his dark hair stood on end. He blushed in embarrassment at the image.

Merle then turned to a girl with black hair pulled into a ponytail and pretty violet eyes. “You are Angela Darkcaller, a woman whose love for others goes beyond even the grave. In turn, you have been given the ability of necromancy, the magic of the dead.” the crystal ball then showed her talking to a ghost standing above its grave. Angela smiled sweetly and forlornly, as the ghost was the spirit of her late mother. 

“You, young lady, are Rowan Dragonblood,” said short-haired brunette girl with light blue eyes jumped at her name being called suddenly. “You have a cold soul yet have a warm heart, thus granting you ice magic, or thaumaturgy.” she turned to the crystal ball, which now featured her with longer hair and playing in the snow...in a tee shirt and shorts. Rowan blushed heavily, shielding her face with the hood of her robe. 

The headmaster turned to the boy with lime-green eyes and disheveled blond hair. “You, my friend, are Blake Ironheart. Your spirit thrives with light and life, which is the magic you have been given. The magic of life, the theurgist’s magic.” Blake gazed fondly at the crystal ball now displaying a scene where he was making his aunt’s old withered rose bushes thrive with new life. 

“You, are Calamity Moonhunter, a girl who was gifted with the magic of balance. You were given this magical talent due to your ability to adapt easily and to see things from all points of view.” the girl with amber eyes and dark brown curly hair grinned childishly as she peered into the crystal, showing her manipulating sand at the beachside. 

“Oh, I remember that! You see, I was entering a sandcastle building contest and I was so desperate to win, so I tried my hardest to build the best sandcastle ever and I mean EVER, but it was still kinda disappointing and I was about to give up but then all of a sudden, I was CONTROLLING THE SAND! Can you believe it? I mean, everyone was staring at me like I was crazy, I mean, of course I’m crazy, who isn’t nowadays? And I-” 

“Oh for the love of god, shut up!” the shortest girl with blonde hair and ruby red eyes shouted. 

“You!” ambrose pointed to the girl who had shouted. “You, Iridian Flamerunner, have a fire in your heart that reflects your magical gift. You will have to learn to take control of your fire before it burns you.”

“Um...yes sir?” she bit her lip as she glared at the crystal ball displaying a memory of her as an infant playing with hot embers from the fireplace. The headmaster placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

“Don’t worry young one. You are among friends who can help you master pyromancy. You won’t be alone anymore.” Iridian smiled weakly as Ambrose moved on to the boy with the gold eyes and long brown hair. “And lastly, Kane Wolftail. You have been given the gift of conjuring, of taming and befriending mythical beasts. You have a heart of gold and a great sense of responsibility.” the crystal ball pictured Kane helping an elderly woman walk her dogs, comforting a little girl who had scraped her knee, coming home with a straight A report card. 

Ambrose stepped away from the new students and addressed them all as one. “You are the key to Wizard City’s survival. You were chosen to come to Ravenwood for a reason, to assist each other in the fall of Malistaire.” He gestured to Gamma. “It’s getting late. I will have Gamma show you to your shared room for tonight. Starting tomorrow, you will be attending classes based on your schools. But for now, I suggest you all get some sleep.” 

“Wait, I’m sure we all still have questions!” Blake said, stepping forward. 

“Questions I am afraid will have to wait for now,” the headmaster said. “Now, off you go. Tomorrow is a big day, after all.”

~~~~~

“Wow, this is soooo cool!” Calamity jumped on her maroon-colored bed in excitement. 

“No, this is so NOT cool!” Iridian stormed around the large, circular room in a fiery rage. “We’re stuck here with no idea why, a crackpot old man thinking we’re wizards, we don’t even know each other and we’re expected to work together to take down some guy for whatever reason!” unbeknownst to her, her feet started flickering and leaving scorched footprints in her wake. 

“Uh, Iridian, you might want to calm down…” Blake said worriedly. Iridian stopped her pacing and whirled to face the Life mage. 

“I’M COMPLETELY CALM!!!” she roared as flames shot out of her open mouth and hit Antonio’s long purple and gold robes. 

“Ay! Caliente! Someone help!” Rowan shot a blast of ice at the latino, effectively putting out the fire. Unfortunately, it also froze his feet to the ground. “Eh...gracias, chiquita,” he muttered.

“Ooh, so we’re practicing? Okay!” Calamity jumped off her bed and started waving her hands above her head like a madman. “Lookit what I can do!” out of thin air, it seemed, a mini tornado formed above her head and exploded into what looked like mock fireworks, getting everyone dirty with sand.

“Gah! Hey, care to cool it with the sandstorm, chica?” Antonio, who had successfully smashed the ice around his feet enough to walk, said in exasperation. 

“Oopsie, my bad!” the Balance mage giggled cutely.

“Okay, everyone STOP!” Kane’s voice boomed in the large room and like he commanded, everyone stopped what they were doing as if someone had paused a movie. He took a deep breath and sat on his yellow and blue colored bed. “Look, I know this seems...well, insane to say the least,” 

“Understatement of the year,” Rowan muttered. 

“But we were all brought here for a reason, and that reason is to save this world.” Kane continued. 

“But what about our families? Our friends, our LIVES? Do you really think we can just up and leave that behind?” Angela asked worriedly, fingering the skull brooch on her collar.

“I…” Kane hesitated. He took a great interest in his boots. 

Rowan saw his hesitation and picked up where he left off. “Listen, we may be stuck here for now, but that doesn’t mean we probably won’t go home once all this is over.”

“So what you’re saying is that if we just off this Mal-whatever dude, we can go home?” Iridian interrupted. 

“Yes, exactly!” Rowan said, throwing her hands in the air, accidentally freezing the ceiling in the process. “Oops…” 

“Then that’s what we’ll do,” Kane spoke up, “but for now, let’s just get some sleep,” he pulled back the covers on his bed. “Like the old man said, we’re gonna start classes tomorrow, and we’ll need all the help we can get.” 

“Okie dokie, artichokie! G’night!” No sooner had Calamity plopped onto her own bed, she started snoring. 

“Jeez, she falls asleep fast,” Iridian muttered as she took off her red and orange hat and set it beside her similar-themed bed. “But the dork’s right,” she followed Kane’s example, “The sooner we stop this guy, the sooner we can go home.” 

The rest of the wizards decided to just leave it at that and call it a night. 

As Rowan was removing her pale blue cloak, Kane spoke up. 

“Hey, Rowan?” the brunette turned and saw him sitting up, tugging on his fringe. “Thanks. For speaking up for me...I appreciate it,” His face warmed up as he glanced away from the ice mage. 

“Hey, it’s no big deal. It was just impulse, y’know?” Rowan shrugged and got into bed. 

“Still, it means a lot to me. Not a lot of people would do that for me.” Kane explained. 

“How come?” she questioned, “you seem like a nice enough guy,” 

Iridian spoke up from under her covers, “Hey, if you two are done flirting yet, some of us are trying to get some sleep.” 

The duo blushed and said a hasty “good night” to each other before diving under their own covers. 

Tomorrow would hopefully be a bit better.


	2. Ravenwood School of Magical Arts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the first day at a new school, and just like any other teenager, our young wizards aren't ready for what may be in store for them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter in a day! i might just get all these chapters out at once, just so i know that they're posted and so that i don't freak out about forgetting later.

Kane Wolftail opened his eyes to sunlight streaming through a stained-glass window above his bed. He lifted an arm out of the warm blankets and glanced at his attire. Blue robes with gold trim. “So much for hoping last night was a dream,” he mumbled under his breath. 

“Hey, up and at ‘em, hot shot!” the loud, giggly voice of Calamity Moonhunter rang out, resulting in unanimous groans of annoyance. 

“Ay caramba, how can such a loud noise come from someone so small…?” Antonio Suncatcher grumbled and put his pillow over his ears. 

“If someone doesn’t shut her up, I will personally burn her alive,” Iridian Flamerunner growled out, throwing her blanket over her head. 

“Good morning everyone,” Angela Darkcaller yawned, “thank you for waking us up, Calamity,” she smiled and retrieved her black pointed hat from the table by her bed, placing it on her head. “Does anyone know what’s for breakfast?” 

“How are we supposed to know if we’ve just woken up, Ange?” Rowan Dragonblood rubbed her eyes and blindly grabbed for her cloak. 

“Hey, why don’t we go find out? That sounds like a good idea!” Calamity asked and answered herself, the others, with the exception of Iridian, giving her odd looks. 

Just then, the door to their room opened, revealing Gamma, who held several scrolls in his talons. “Ah, good morning, new students!” he flew around the room, dropping a scroll in each wizard’s hands. Or head, in Iridian’s case, who shot up quickly, swatting at the grey owl. 

“Hmph! How rude,” the owl perched on the headboard of Kane’s bed, “these are your schedules and timetables. I suggest you follow them well, otherwise, you might not fare well here in Ravenwood.” Gamma bowed and flew out the door. 

It was at this time that the group decided to open their scrolls. 

“I’ve got Basic Life Skills with Professor...Moolinda Wu?” Blake questioned himself. 

“Huh. I’ve got Thaumaturgy And You with Lydia Greyrose,” Rowan said, reading from her scroll.

“Mythical Beasts And How To Conjure Them with Professor Cyrus Drake. Whew, that’s a mouthful!” Kane said, sitting up on his bed and reading from his scroll. 

“Are these just our first period?” Iridian questioned, turning her scroll around to read the back, which was simply blank. “‘Cause that’s all that’s on my scroll, along with the time it starts,” 

“I think that’s our ONLY class,” Antonio observed. “I mean, we all control one element of our own, si?” 

“I...guess that makes sense,” Kane slid out of his bed and stretched his arms over his head. “That also explains why it’s like, two hours long.” 

“Hey, Angela,” Rowan spoke up, “where’s your scroll? What class do you have?” 

The death mage ducked her head in embarrassment. “I...did not get one,” she mumbled, “I mean, Gamma just didn’t give me one,” 

“What?” Iridian had a glare set on her pretty face. “How are you supposed to learn death magic to defeat this bad guy if you don’t even have any classes? That’s just messed up!” the fire mage crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her own scroll as if it had offended her. 

“Guys, I’m sure it’s just a mistake,” Kane said, trying to relieve some of the tension that had gathered in the room. “I’m sure Angela has classes, just...not like the rest of us do.” 

It was silent for a solid minute. 

“Hey, guess what you guys?” Calamity said, raising her hand as if she was in a classroom, “I think classes start in thirty minutes.”

“They what?!” resounded across the room. Sure enough, one glance at the clock was enough to send them into a panic as the wizards scrambled to finish getting ready for their respective classes. 

Soon enough, seven wizards fell through the door, down the flight of stairs, and landed in a heap on the ground, still scrambling to get up and going. Rowan peeked her head out of the top of the pile. “Hey, wait a second…” she stood and the rest of the group copied her motions. “If we have class in thirty minutes, how come no one’s rushing to get to class?”

Indeed, as they looked around the commons, all the students were bustling about, talking to classmates, playing with their pets, some even splashing in the lake. 

“Huh. guess I was mistaken. Oopsie oopsie!” Calamity giggled innocently as the other six glared at her. 

“Calamity…” Iridian stormed to the Balance mage. “Did you mess with the clock or something?” 

“Yup!” was the immediate response. “I was tinkering with it last night while you guys were asleep, because I LOVE tinkering, and I accidentally stopped the clock, so I tinkered some more and got the clock working again, and to make sure we got to class on time, I set it ahead! A pretty neat idea, right?”

The fire mage simply facepalmed at Calamity’s stupidity. “Let’s...just get to class…” she said, turning on her heel and walking towards the tunnel to Ravenwood.

~~~~~

Ravenwood was exciting, to say the least. There were five buildings stationed in a circle around a large tree, cobblestone pathways leading to each one. 

There was more than enough time before classes started, thanks to Calamity, so the new students decided to get to know their teachers. 

“So which one should we visit first?” Blake questioned. 

“I say we go to the Myth building first,” Kane said, “All in favor?” 

The answer he received was a resounding “meh,” so, with a shrug, Kane led the group to the gold-trimmed marble building. 

As they walked up the stone path, a booming voice alerted them. “Greetings, new students!” 

“Whoa! Quien Dijo Eso?!” Antonio whirled around, trying to locate the source of the voice. “Who said that?!”

“Why, I said that,” the voice said again. The latino turned to where he heard the voice coming from but only saw a giant willow tree sitting next to the Myth building.

“Okay, buddy. Where’d you go?!” Antonio's hands started sparking. 

“I’m right here,” the voice said once more. Only this time, it came from the tree! The tree was the one speaking!

“Madre de Dios!” Antonio screamed and fell on his butt. 

“Oh, don’t worry, I won’t harm you. I don’t have the arms to do so, anyway!” the willow tree laughed as if he found that funny. “My name is Ivan. I represent the School of Myth,” 

Kane stepped forward, helping Antonio to his feet in the process. “um...I’m Kane Wolftail. I’m a new student in the Myth school, I guess,” 

“A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wolftail,” the tree lowered a sagging branch down for Kane to shake. 

He did, hesitantly, and the branch retreated. “So, do the other trees here...talk?” he asked. 

“Of course,” Ivan replied, “we are representatives of the schools of Ravenwood, here to offer assistance and advice to the students who require it.”

“Whoa,” Blake muttered.

“I suggest you meet with the rest of your teachers and their trees. You might gain some useful insight,” the old tree recommended. 

“Uh, will do. Thanks, Ivan,” Kane slowly rejoined the group. 

“Soo...that happened,” Angela noted. 

“That didn’t just happen, ese!” Antonio spoke up, “that just freaked me out!” 

“We’re in a wizarding world where anything could happen, and a talking tree freaks you out?” Iridian snarked.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Rowan said, stepping through the threshold of the building. 

The inside was just as magnificent as the outside, with gold-colored tapestries displaying the Myth symbol, smooth marble desks, and standing at the pulpit at the front of the room, was a middle-aged man with no hair, a wispy blond beard on his chin and familiar beady black eyes. 

“Who are you?” he sneered. Kane gulped and stepped forward, the rest of the group hanging back in nervousness. 

“I-I’m Kane Wolftail. I’ll be attending your school, sir,” he tried his best not to sound like a mouse standing before a vicious cat. 

The Myth professor glared at the brunet down his nose, as if deciding if he would be worth the trouble. After a few minutes of silence that seemed like hours, he sniffed in distaste, turning away from the teenager. 

“You would do well to show some spine, boy. Otherwise, I suggest finding a new school,” he turned his back on Kane and the rest of the group. “Now leave me be, I have a class to prepare for.”

“Uh, yes sir,” Kane said and backed away from the pulpit, joining his fellow students outside. “Okay, it’s official,” he breathed out, “that guy scares me,”

“Well, let’s just hope that the rest of the teachers aren’t as cold as Drake is,” Blake said, leading the group to the forest-themed Life building.

Upon entering, the first thing they noticed was the anthropomorphic cow woman standing at the front of the room, which was decorated similarly to the Myth building, only there were plants growing everywhere, the desks seemed to be made from tree roots, and the tapestries were green with light brown Life symbols on them. 

Blake took in a deep breath and approached the cow woman, who by then, had noticed him coming.

“Why, hello, young wizard! Are you my newest student?” she seemed to smile sweetly.

“Yes, I am Blake Ironheart, and I’m looking forward to learning in your school.” he bowed respectfully. 

The bow was returned by the Asian-dressed cow. “Likewise, young Blake. I’m sure you will excel here at the school of life,” 

Professor Moolinda Wu was the polar opposite of Cyrus Drake, it seemed. While Drake was cold and ruthless, Wu was kind and motherly. 

“I think I’m gonna like this school,” Blake said as he rejoined the group. 

The hour continued on with everyone meeting their respective professors. Iridian thought professor Dalia Falmea was a bit...flamboyant, professor Lydia Greyrose was somewhat scatterbrained in Rowan’s opinion, Antonio found he got along well with his professor, Halston Balestrom, even though he was a frog. 

“I have to say, ese,” the Latino said, a grin on his face, “that wasn’t so bad.” 

“Yeah, but we still have two more professors to meet before classes start,” Angela said, gently tugging at her ponytail in worry, “and that’s death and balance, and we haven’t even seen their school buildings!” 

Blake put a reassuring arm around her shoulders, “hey, maybe we just missed them or something?” 

“Yeah! Hey, why don’t we go talk to that walking, talking dog man?” calamity, who had surprisingly remained quiet for the duration of the trip, suddenly spoke up, pointing to their left. Sure enough, to everyone’s surprise, there was an anthropomorphic dog-man standing near the entrance of the Ravenwood tunnel, holding a leather briefcase, dressed in a Victorian-era style suit.

Calamity bounded over to the canine man while the others just stood still with slack jaws. 

“Honestly…” Rowan started with a raised eyebrow, “...I don’t know why I’m surprised.”

The Balance wizard placed herself in front of the dog-man’s way and waved enthusiastically. “Hi! I’m Calamity, and I’m a new student! Those guys over there are my bestest besties EVER and they’re pretty shy so I’m saying hello for them!” she finished off her long-winded greeting with a bright grin. 

And after a moment of utter silence, the man burst out laughing. “Well! Jolly good you meet you, miss Calamity!” he spoke in a posh accent, “Allow me to introduce myself,” he removed his top hat and bowed deeply, “ I am Arthur Wethersfield. I am originally from Marylebone, which is a much different world than this, I must say.” he stood up straight and replaced his hat. 

“You’re from another world?” Calamity gasped, “so are we! We’re from a place called Earth, and--”

Before she could say another word, Kane rushed up and placed a hand over her mouth, effectively shutting her up. 

“Ah, haha, yes, we are from another world as well!” the brunet nervously chuckled, “speaking of worlds, you were telling us about yours?”

Arthur’s ears perked up in excitement. “I’ll do you one better, lad, I’ll tell you my personal story!” he laughed, setting down his briefcase and taking a seat on it. “As a lad, I was always interested in magic, but they don’t practice it in Marylebone. So when I got older, I took the first chance I could and started studying here, in Ravenwood! For many years I’ve studied all sorts of magic, and was always thirsty for more!” he sighed wistfully, “ah, good times. Good times, indeed.” he returned this attention to the seven wizards who had all gathered in front of him by now and jumped in surprise. “Goodness me, it appears I’ve drawn in a bit of a crowd!” he laughed. “Ahem, now, where was I…?” 

“You were telling us about your time in Ravenwood,” Iridian said impatiently.

“Yes yes, of course. I’ve always had a love for Wizard City, but for the past ten years I’ve been in Krokotopia, and I’ve come back to train students in a form of magic that is called Sorcery, that deals with the Balance of All Things.”

The Balance of All Things? Kane thought to himself. That sounds like the magic Calamity is supposed to learn! He continued listening with rapt attention, Calamity following his example.

“Now, it is more advanced than the other schools, and the most difficult to master,” Arthur--although “professor Wethersfield” would be more appropriate, given the situation, Kane thought--continued with his story, briefly retrieving a handkerchief from his coat pocket and dabbing his forehead with it. “But its power is unbelievable! Not only can one learn to understand the world around them, but with this magic, they will be able to manipulate it as well! How extraordinary is that!” he then pulled out a gold pocket watch and looked at the time. “Oh, goodness me. Forgive me, students, but I’m afraid I must cut this short! I've got a class to prepare for, and I’d like to make a good first impression on the students who would like to learn this elusive magic,” he stood up and brushed off his trousers. “However, if you’d like to come by and learn a bit yourself, that would be delightful,” 

“Thanks, but we’ve already got our own classes to attend,” Angela apologized sweetly. “But…” she then pushed Calamity forward a step and stood beside her, “Calamity here is really interested in this magic! Would it be alright if she…”

She was interrupted by the canine professor, “but of course! I’ve still got a bit to prepare, but I look forward to seeing you in my class, miss Calamity!”

“Same here, sir” the bouncy girl saluted with a giggle, “you can count on me to be here!”

“Very good, lass! Now, if you’ll excuse me,” he popped open his briefcase and it magically unfolded into a large desk with a green chalkboard behind it. “I must continue to prepare for my lesson. Cheers!”

Everyone waved as they left the professor to himself.

“I like him!” Calamity said, skipping ahead of her friends, “he’s got a funny accent and he’s a teacher AND he’s a doggy! Best! Teacher! Ever!” 

Due to her excitement, Calamity wasn’t looking where she was going.

“Calamity, look out!” Iridian shouted in a panic, reaching out and grabbing the front of the freckled girl’s robes and pulling her back from almost falling into a deep chasm.

For the first time since they arrived in Wizard City, Calamity looked petrified with terror. “Whoa…” she said shakily, hesitantly peering over the edge. The giant crevice seemed bottomless, and no one was eager to find out if it was true.

“Watch where you’re going, sand-for-brains!” Iridian growled, gripping the smaller girl’s arms tightly. “You could’ve been hurt, or worse!” calamity was so shaken that she didn’t even say anything for once and simply hugged Iridian tightly, still shaking.

While Iridian was dealing with a shell-shocked calamity, Angela noticed some strange-looking rocks on the ground beside the edge of the giant chasm. She kneeled, careful of her skirts, and upon closer inspection realized that they weren’t rocks at all. They were bones.

“Okay, I have a lot of questions,” Antonio scratched his head. “First off, why the hell is this I’m guessing thirty-foot wide hole in the middle of the pathway? And two…” he picked up one of the bones and dropped it down the hole. “How deep does it go?” no one heard anything that sounded like the bone hit the bottom. 

“Maybe it’s bottomless?” rowan supplied. 

“That’s impossible,” Kane interjected, “theoretically, a bottomless pit couldn’t even exist. The closest thing to that would be if you dug from Ontario all the way through the earth’s core, and came up on the other side. Which is of course, impossible.”

“Uh, Kane? I think I have one reason that could throw all that out the window,” Rowan snarked.

“And that is?”

Rowan simply held her arms out wide, gesturing to their environment with a smirk on her face.

Kane flushed and looked at his boots. “Touche.”

“Still doesn’t explain why this pit, bottomless or not, is here in the first place,” Angela stood, holding one of the bones. “Or why there are these bones scattered everywhere.”

Everyone was silent for a moment before Blake shoved an elbow into Antonio’s stomach. “Hey, dare you to spit over the edge,” he taunted.

“You’re on, amigo!” both storm and life mages ran to the edge of the pit while Angela rolled her eyes. She didn’t know why, but for some reason, she felt something...dark around this pit. 

“Oh, have you guys come looking for the Death School?” a voice asked, startling all seven of the new wizards. 

Behind them stood a boy with dark skin and hair, wearing a two-pointed black hat and long black robes. He was holding several scrolls and a staff topped with a crystal skull in his arms. A look crossed his face like he just remembered something. “Ah, yes, sorry,” he shifted his items so he could hold out his hand. “Malorn Ashthorn, it’s nice to meet you all.” 

Angela walked up and shook his hand. “It’s nice to meet you too. I’m Angela Darkcaller, and these are my…” she looked behind her in time to see blake hock a loogie into the dark pit, “...acquaintances.” she said in slight disgust.

Malorn frowned. “Those Life wizards.” he shook his head, the points on his hat flopping with the motion. “They’ve always had it out for us Death wizards. If I were you, I’d stay away from them. They’ll only cause you nothing but trouble,” he said in a low voice, probably to keep the other wizards from hearing. 

“Right…” said death wizard nervously before clearing her throat. “You said something about the death school?”

“Oh, yes!” Malorn’s bright expression immediately returned. “Well, if you were looking for it, you certainly found where it used to be.” he gestured behind her. “This gaping chasm is all that is left after it was torn from Ravenwood.” 

“Why was it...torn?” Angela questioned.  
Malorn shrugged. “It is said that Malistaire, the death professor, caused it to disappear. I’m not sure what happened to the school, but you’ll find many rumors around town about it.” the boy set down his scrolls and staff and walked to the edge of the pit, gazing forlornly down at it. He chuckled bitterly. “I don’t mean to boast, but I was one of Malistaire’s top pupils. Now though, I’m all that’s left of the death school, so I try to teach the new students the best I can.” he looked up at Angela. “You know, if you want, I can teach you some death spells. Necromancy really isn’t that hard once you get used to it.” he smiled and Angela returned it. 

“I’d really appreciate it, thank you!” before she could walk away though, he grabbed her shoulder and lowered his voice. 

“Just be careful around Life students, like I said before,” he looked over to where Rowan was scolding Antonio and Blake, both of them looking ashamed, “the other schools are okay, but Life students have had it out for Death students since who knows how long.” he looked at her meaningfully. “They just don’t realize that not all death students are so inherently...evil. Watch yourself, okay?”

Angela nodded and went to join the rest of the group.

“What did he say?” Iridian said, finally having gotten Calamity off of her and back to her bubbly bouncy self.

“He said he’d be willing to teach me Necromancy and other death magic,” the death mage said simply, with a shrug of her shoulders. She left out the part about not trusting Life wizards since she felt like it wouldn’t go over well with Blake, whom she was starting to see as a friend.

“Cool,” Rowan said, clapping her hands together, “what say we get something to eat? I’m so hungry, I could eat a horse,” just as she was turning around to the Ravenwood tunnel exit, a fluffy feathered gray mass shot into her knocking her off her feet with a loud “OOF!” and landing her on her rear end. “But not an owl,” she wheezed.

Gamma the owl shook himself off and flew above their heads. “Oh my goodness, forgive me, my dear, but Headmaster Ambrose needs to see you all in his office posthaste! There’s been some trouble in the city!” just as quickly as he arrived, he flew off towards the ravenwood tunnel.

“Well, he sure left in a hurry,” Antonio muttered, helping Rowan to her feet. 

“What kinda trouble do you think it is?” calamity wondered, “maybe a rampaging elephant? Or a cookie thief? Or a rampaging cookie-thieving elephant in a tutu!” calamity gasped dramatically and made a beeline for the tunnel. “Not on my watch, you pastry-stealing pachyderm!” 

“I didn’t think she knew what that meant,” Iridian said under her breath before following the overexcited sorcerer. 

“Guess we’d better go see what the headmaster wants,” Blake shrugged and led the rest of the group out of the tunnel. Kane strayed a few feet behind though, his stomach all tied into knots. When antonio called out to ask if he was okay, he simply nodded. Something didn’t feel right to him. For some reason, he knew that whatever it was that headmaster ambrose wanted to see them about, it was really, really bad.


	3. Trouble In The City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the wizards are eager to find out about what has the Headmaster so worried, but not so eager at Kane's sudden lack of impulse control...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one's so short... i kinda ran out of motivation as i was nearing the end of it. T^T i promise that the next chapter will be longer to make up for it!

When they all entered the Headmaster’s office, Kane’s wariness only grew. Upon seeing the hectic mess that the office had become, (far worse than when they arrived, mind you) Kane was struck with the urge to clean and reorganize it. 

“Ah, hello young wizards,” Headmaster Ambrose said, not looking up from the giant tome he was reading. “Thank you all for coming so soon.” he heaved a great sigh, and for a moment, seemed like his age was taking a toll on him. 

“Is there something wrong, professor?” Rowan asked, concern in her voice. 

“I’m afraid there is, miss Dragonblood,” the aged wizard finally turned to face them, “I must apologize profusely; things aren’t usually so hectic here in Wizard City.”

Hectic? Kane made a face at the headmaster’s words. From what he’s seen of the Ravenwood commons, things actually seemed pretty calm. Professor Ambrose sighed again when Kane voiced those thoughts. 

“I do not mean here in Ravenwood, young man,” Ambrose clarified, “there is a problem in Unicorn Way that simply must be dealt with before we can get you properly started in your classes,” he leaned on his staff, Gamma the owl placing a placating wing on his charge’s shoulder. “I would take care of it myself, but as i am the Headmaster, there is simply not much I can do. My hands are tied, as it were,” 

Kane felt sorry for the old man. Even though he was a powerful wizard, there were still limits to his power, he assumed. He chewed on his thumbnail, thinking of ways he could possibly rectify this situation. ‘If only there was something I could do to help,’ he thought to himself. Then it hit him; ‘maybe there is something I can do…’ 

“Headmaster?” the professor looked up from his tome once again towards the Myth Wizard. 

“Yes, young man?”

“What if we go take a look?” he offered gently, “it wouldn’t be too much trouble, and it would let us get a look around Wizard City while we did it.”

Iridian made a choking sound and started to protest before Rowan stopped her by covering her mouth with a hand. “I’m all for it,” she supplied, giving Kane a confident grin.

“Well...that is an interesting idea…” Headmaster Ambrose stroked his beard in thought before smiling at the group. “Very well. If you are up to the task, then I see no reason why you shouldn’t help,” he waved his hand and from out of thin air appeared an envelope with an ornate red wax seal. He handed the letter to Kane, who took it gratefully, putting it in one of his pockets. “Please deliver this letter to Private Stilson at the Unicorn Way gate,” the headmaster instructed, “He will let you through. Oh, and I mustn't forget this,” he waved his hand again and a gold chain necklace with a sapphire stone pendant appeared around Kane’s neck. “This is a Guiding Stone,” he explained, “hold it tightly in your dominant hand and think of where you want to go or what you want to do and it will emit a yellow light for you to follow. Once you have reached your destination or have completed your quest, it will return to its current blue color, and you will be able to use it again for another quest.” 

Kane nodded, and turned to face the rest of the group, who were mostly very unhappy at kane’s sudden decision-making. The myth student shrunk under their scrutinous gazes. 

“Well, guess we’re going, then,” the brunet said, trying to lighten the mood once more. The rest of the group turned and left the office without fanfare, leaving Kane alone with the Headmaster.

“Have faith, lad,” the headmaster said, putting a withered hand on kane’s shoulder in a consoling manner. “You will win their trust and loyalty soon enough,” 

“But I don't want their loyalty,” Kane confessed sadly, “I just...want to be their friend.” 

The headmaster smiled at the boy, gently patting him on the back, leading him to the office door. “Friendship is an unsteady road, young man,” he turned to face kane, “but i believe you will be the one to face it head-on.” Kane didn’t quite understand what the old headmaster meant, but it was still nice to hear. 

~~~~~

When Kane stepped outside, he was met with a very unhappy fire wizard. “You blockhead, what were you thinking?!” she yelled, gripping the front of his robes, “don’t think you can get away with acting like you’re tough shit, alright? You pull that kind of stunt again and you won’t even have a tongue to say ‘sorry’ with, cause i’ll rip it out of your goddamn throat!” 

A wall of vines erupted between the two wizards, effectively pulling Iridian away from Kane, who was currently trying to remember to breathe properly. 

“If you’re done acting like a thug, I think it’s time you apologize to Kane,” Blake said from Kane’s right side, looking very pissed with his hand glowing green. So that’s where the vines came from, Kane thought absently. “The guy was just trying to help, and you’re threatening to beat him up for it, which in my book makes you nothing more than a bully,” blake’s hand stopped glowing and the vines sunk back into the cracked cobblestone path. 

Iridian shook off the remaining vines and shot a glare towards the life wizard. She grumbled a bit before walking up to kane and saying a quick “sorry,” before walking away to lean against the cobblestone wall lining the courtyard outside of the office, calamity following close behind her, clearly trying to cheer her up. 

Blake shook his head and went to help up Kane. “you alright, man?” he asked, holding out a hand for the brunet to grab. 

“Yeah, thanks for that,” he said, pulling himself up from the ground and dusting himself off. “Why did you help me?” 

Blake gave him a confused look, “why wouldn’t i?” he asked, “you needed help, so I helped. Isn’t that what friends do?” 

Kane said nothing for a moment before simply nodding. That seemed to be good enough for Blake as he grinned and went to join antonio. 

Rowan walked up to the myth mage, putting a hand on his shoulder. “So,” she said, gesturing to the necklace he wore, “are we gonna get going or what?” 

Kane jolted and looked down at the blue gem hanging on his chest. Holding it in his hands, he took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on what he wanted to do. “I want to go to Unicorn Way,” he said, loud and clear. He felt a rush flow through him, as if the wind suddenly blew straight through his bones. And suddenly, as soon as it arrived, the feeling was gone. He cautiously opened his eyes, certain that the spell hadn’t worked. It was his first time ever casting a spell after all. 

“Uh, Kane?” Antonio pointed to the ground beneath Kane’s feet, “I think it worked.” 

Sure enough, as Kane looked down, he saw a glowing yellow line light up beneath his feet, a gentle pulse travelling along the line like a heartbeat. 

“Well,” he said, dropping the now glowing gemstone against his chest, “time to go, I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys so much for reading, it really makes me feel good to know that there are people who will read my crappy writing ^_^"


End file.
